Truly Love
by Kazerin Namikaze
Summary: "Love Is Blind Sekuel"/ Cinta sejati hanya datang satu kali. Dekat, sekaligus jauh disaat yang bersamaan. Bukalah mata hati maka kau akan menemukannya.


**Truly Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast : Sakura.H, Sasori.A**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, alur berantakan, dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.**

 **Sekuel dari "Love is Blind"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Happy Reading.

Banyak hal yang berubah sejak saat itu. Sasori dan Sakura masih berteman, tapi tidak dekat. Ada jarak yang cukup lebar diantara mereka sekarang. Jarak itu bukan muncul dengan sendirinya, Sasori lah yang berusaha menjaga jarak dari Sakura.

Dia lelah.

Lelah karena selama ini dia selalu menunggu, menunggu sesuatu yang mustahil untuk didapatkannya. Sejak kecil ia benci menunggu, menurutnya itu adalah hal paling menjengkelkan untuk dilakukan.

Dari pada dia terlalu berharap, lebih baik sama sekali tidak mengharapkan apapun.

Sebaliknya, Sakura yang menyadari jika Sasori menjaga jarak darinya berusaha untuk terus mengikis jarak itu. Meski dia tahu, jika itu tidak akan mudah untuk dilakukan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan yang Sasori rasakan padanya selama ini mulai terasa juga padanya. Bodoh sekali dia, baru menyadari seseorang yang terbaik sudah ada didepannya selama ini. Tapi dia malah lebih memilih bajingan itu.

Sudah terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menyadarinya.

Sangat terlambat..

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasori!"

Gadis musim semi itu berlari kecil menyusul pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan santai jauh di depannya.

"Hei, hei.. Tahu tidak?"

Setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan si pemuda—Sasori. Gadis itu berseru dengan riangnya. Tidak ada direspon yang berarti dari Sasori yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tidak tertarik.

"Akhir pekan ini ada festival band di taman kota, loh."

Sasori masih saja diam.

"Sasori..."

"Oh."

Dan hanya bisa menanggapi seperlunya.

"Ayo kita nonton." Ajak Sakura dengan antusias.

Tapi Sasori tetap mempertahankan sikap tidak pedulinya. "Tidak, terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang cemberut di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Saki.. Maaf ya. Aku tiba-tiba flu dan demam._ "

"Oh, oke. Lagipula disini ramai kok. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa lihat band kesukaanmu. Hahah."

" _Benar, sayang sekali. Hah~_ "

Terdengar helaan napas dari suara di seberang sana. Membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Istirahatlah, aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu."

 _"Jahat. Kau senang-senang tanpa aku."_

"Aku tutup ya."

" _Iya."_

"Hah.."

Kali ini helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sakura yang baru menutup teleponnya dari Ino. Ditempat yang seramai ini, tapi dia masih saja sendirian.

Menyedihkan.

Seharusnya dia pergi bersama Ino ke festival band di taman kota hari ini. Tapi ternyata.. Ino tiba-tiba terserang flu dan baru bisa mengabarinya barusan.

Seandainya dia bisa mengajak Sasori waktu itu. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Sesuka apapun dia pada band yang sedang melantunkan lagu andalannya didepan sana, rasa bosan tetap ia rasakan. Meski melakukan hal yang dia sukai, tapi tanpa ditemani seseorang disampingnya, itu sia-sia saja.

Sakura berusaha keluar dari kerumunan yang sangat ramai. Benar-benar sesak ditengah kerumunan ratusan orang.

Dia bernapas lega setelah keluar dari kerumunan itu. Tapi mata Sakura menangkap suatu pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya terkejut dan juga membuat wajahnya memerah. Dia malu bukan main, memergoki sepasang kekasih yang sedang...

Kau tahu?

Err... Berciuman.

"Maaf, maaf." Ucapnya gelagapan. "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan." Sembari memasang senyum canggung.

Dan setelahnya dia berlari cepat entah kemana, tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Sampai-sampai dia menabrak beberapa orang pemuda.

"Maaf." Sakura masih tetap menunduk saat mengatakan itu.

"Gadis manis. Apa kami harus membantumu untuk berjalan yang benar."

Mereka menggodanya. Tapi Sakura tidak menanggapi dan hendak pergi.

Salah satu pemuda itu menarik tangannya.

"Hei.. Hei. Kenapa buru-buru? Ayo bermain bersama kami."

Teman-temannya tertawa mengejek.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian."

Gadis musim semi itu berkata ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman dari pemuda itu.

"Uuhh.. Lihat. Aku suka gadis yang ketus. Ahahah."

"Hentikan! Itu menjijikan." Sakura mendesis. "Lepaskan tanganku."

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Maka aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Bukan Sakura yang menjawab, melainkan suara berat yang dingin.

Mereka semua sontak menoleh pada asal suara yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Lepaskan tangannya."

Suara itu, ternyata adalah suara seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah yang acak-acakan.

"Sasori..." gumam Sakura.

"Jika tidak, memang kenapa?" Tantang para pemuda itu.

"Tanganmu yang akan kupatahkan." Ucapnya dingin, dengan tatapan mata tajam yang mengintimidasi.

"Heh, apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertimu?"

"Cih.." Sasori mendecih sembari tersenyum sinis.

Dia melepaskan topi yang dipakainya lalu melemparkannya tinggi ke atas. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap pergerakan topi itu dengan heran.

Dan tanpa disadari, dalam sekejap, Sasori menghajar para pemuda itu. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, tapi efektif membuat lawannya tak sempat membalas. Saking cepatnya, topi yang dilemparnya tadi bahkan masih sempat ia tangkap setelah membuat mereka terkapar.

"...Aku benci diremehkan." Desisnya sambil melirik ke belakang.

Kesalahan mereka, sudah menantang anggota klub karate sepertinya.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Sakura yang masih diam mematung tersentak dengan perkataan Sasori.

"I-iya."

Sampai sekarangpun gadis itu masih sulit untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Terima kasih."

Sasori mengantar Sakura sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Hm."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasori berbalik pergi.

"Kau kenapa ada disana?" Langkah Sasori terhenti.

"Hanya kebetulan." Jawabnya singkat tanpa membalikkan badannya, dan setelah itu benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _I know, even if you're trying to get away._

 _You still can't close your eyes for me._

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini begitu cerah, burung-burung berkicau merdu. Dengan daun yang hijau terlihat berkilau akibat tetesan embun yang terkena sinar matahari.

Senyum merekah di wajah gadis musim semi ini. Sakura berjalan ringan menuju ke kelasnya, sesekali menyapa teman-temannya yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Pagi, Zen. Rambutmu berwarna putih tuh."

"Emang warna rambutku begini."

"Oh ya? Hahah."

 **.**

"Pagi Sakura- _chan_."

"Pagi, Ryota- _kun_." Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

"Hai, Sei- _chan_."

"Hilangkan akhiran _chan_ itu dari namaku."

"Ahahah, kau terlihat imut."

"Menjijikan, Haruno."

 **.**

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali Erika- _chan_."

"Terima kasih, kau juga Sakura- _chan_."

 **.**

"Wah, sepertinya hari ini kau ceria sekali ya, Saki."

Ino berkacak pinggang menunggu Sakura didepan kelas.

"Aahh.. Ino pig, kau sudah sembuh?"

"Hanya flu. Untuk apa lama-lama."

"Benar-benar."

"Oh, bagaimana waktu itu? Kau bersenang-senang ya?"

"Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Hah. Memang apa yang terjadi?" Ino terlihat penasaran.

Tapi Sakura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, aku lupa sepatu olahragaku. Nanti aku ceritakan deh."

Dia lalu berlari pergi ke tempat lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu olah raga yang akan dipakainya untuk jam pertama nanti.

Sampai di area loker Sakura berpapasan dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucatnya yang berkilau. Sepertinya dia baru saja mengambil sesuatu di lokernya juga, kebetulan Sasori juga ada disana, sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Awalnya Sakura tidak terlalu mempersalahkan hal itu. Ya, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu.

Gadis itu tadi, kalau tidak salah dia satu angkatan dengannya. Namanya Matsuoka Kiki. Tidak, bukan itu hal yang mengganggu Sakura.

Gadis itu..

Kenapa wajahnya merah tadi. Ditambah dengan keberadaan Sasori disana, bisa jadi itu memang kebetulan. Tapi... Mungkinkah?

"Sasori."

Sasori sedikit terkejut menyadari Sakura lah orang yang memanggilnya. Tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan tetap memusatkan perhatian pada buku ditangannya.

"Itu tadi Matsuoka, 'kan? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa dia tadi?"

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura heran. "Kenapa?"

"Wajahnya tadi memerah. Dia habis bicara padamu?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa wajahnya bisa sampai merah begitu?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Pemuda berambut merah itu malah balik bertanya.

"Entahlah.. Aneh saja, pembicaraan apa yang membuat wajahmu memerah."

"Saat kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sasuke dulu, apa wajahmu tidak memerah?"

Sial, kenapa Sasori harus membahas si brengsek itu sih. Tapi apa maksudnya..

"Eh, apa dia—"

"Ya." Potong Sasori cepat.

"Lalu.. Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Sasori memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker. "Sekali lagi kutanya, kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Karena aku..."

"Kita hanya teman, 'kan? Jadi aku bebas ingin melakukan apapun atau menjawab apapun." Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Sungguh. Perkataan Sasori yang menusuk itu, membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata sarkatis seperti itu dari mulut Sasori. Ini pertama kalinya.

Entah kenapa, ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

 _"Setidaknya kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."_

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sekarang, dia tahu bagaimana rasa yang Sasori bicarakan waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Why it's so painful?_

 _Do you feel like this, all this time?_

 _I feel like a fool._

 **.**

 **.**

 _BUUKK!_

"Ugh.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Haruno- _san_?"

Oh, sial. Gara-gara keasikan melamun, Sakura jadi terkena bola basket dari teman-temannya yang sedang bermain.

"Saki-Saki. Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ino berjalan menghampirinya. "Tadi pagi sepertinya kau terlihat riang sekali, lalu sekarang kenapa?"

Benar. Moodnya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Itu semua gara-gara satu orang, orang yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam dari balik jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Akasuna- _san_. Apa yang kau lihat di luar?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Sensei_."

 **.**

"Apa? Yang benar saja."

Sakura dan Ino sekarang sedang berada di bangku taman. Pelajaran olahraga masih berlangsung tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dengan alasan kepala Sakura sakit terkena bola tadi.

"Hmm.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Matsuoka?"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa seberani itu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

"Sepertinya..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya.

Dan itu membuat Ino lebih penasaran,"Apa?"

"Sepertinya dia menerimanya."

"Hah?" Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat tidak percaya. "Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang Sasori menyukaimu?"

Sakura mendongak, menerawang langit biru yang cerah, "Ya, itu dulu."

"Apa maksudnya dengan dulu?"

"Dia sudah berubah sekarang. Apa dulu aku terlalu menyakitinya?" Wajahnya terlihat sedih saat mengatakan itu.

"Yah.. Jika dipikir-pikir mungkin saja Sasori sudah menyerah terhadapmu." Ino melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari memejamkan matanya. "Kau tahu, sejak dulu dia selalu memperhatikan dan menjagamu. Karena kebodohanmu sendiri, kau jadi kehilangan semua itu."

"Benar. Aku memang bodoh."

 **.**

 _Realize now, is something that is futile._

 _Because of my ignorance, all disappear._

 **.**

"Aahh... Ino. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja kau harus mulai dari awal lagi. Kau harus merebutnya kembali."

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau belum mendengarnya dari mulut Sasori langsung, 'kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Dia memang tidak menyangkalnya, tapi dia juga tidak menyatakannya secara gamblang. Jadi itu belum pasti." Ino mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah jentikkan jari.

Secercah harapan muncul bagi Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya lebih semangat, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ino antusias.

"Iya. Hei! hentikan itu, Saki. Kepalaku jadi pusing."

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh, sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan begini?" Sakura menggerutu kesal.

Sedikit aneh memang, karena jelas-jelas tadi pagi cuaca itu sangat bagus, tapi sekarang langit menjadi gelap lalu hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Ino sudah hilang entah kemana tepat saat bel pulang berdering. Sepertinya jam segini perpustakaan masih buka, tidak ada salahnya pergi kesana untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, daripada dia melamun sendirian menunggu hujan yang entah kapan berhentinya.

Perpustakaan jadi satu-satunya tempat yang belum dikunci pada jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. Yah, itu karena beberapa siswa terkadang sepulang sekolah memakai perpustakaan menjadi tempat yang pas untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu celingak-celinguk mencari hal yang tidak pasti. Bukan pertama kali dia datang ke perpustakaan sih—tapi untuk orang yang tidak suka buku sepertinya sangat membingungkan berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku seperti ini.

Beberapa menit Sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk mondar-mandir mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan pada akhirnya dia hanya mengambil salah satu novel asal, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang berada diujung ruangan.

Alih-alih rasa bosan yang hilang, Sakura malah berakhir dengan tertidur diatas buku yang dibacanya. Sampai hujan berhentipun dia masih pulas tertidur.

Satu-persatu siswa yang mengerjakan tugas mulai beranjak pergi. Sasori yang ternyata juga ada disana mulai membereskan buku-bukunya dan hendak pulang. Sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena melihat kepala merah muda diujung ruangan, dia berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, dia tahu gadis itu memang payah jika berurusan dengan buku. Apalagi yang Sasori lihat buku itu termasuk novel romance, bukan tipe bacaan seorang Sakura Haruno.

Gadis itu melenguh kecil dalam tidurnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri—merasa kedinginan. Wajar sih, gara-gara hujan deras tadi, udara jadi lebih dingin. Mau tidak mau Sasori yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya lalu disampirkannya ke tubuh gadis itu. Tapi justru malah dia sekarang yang kedinginan.

"Hatchi! Ups..."

Sasori langsung menutup mulutnya, takut membangunkan Sakura. Tapi untungnya gadis itu tidak terlalu terusik. Sebelum benar-benar membangunkannya, Sasori memilih untuk pergi.

Tapi sebelumnya, pemuda itu sempat menuliskan sesuatu di ujung halaman buku yang sedang terbuka itu.

"Eenggh.."

Sakura terbangun, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling perpus, sudah sepi. Bahkan mungkin hanya dirinya yang tersisa. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan, nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Ada buku didepannya, oh ya dia membaca buku untuk menunggu hujan reda. Sepertinya hujannya sudah berhenti.

Gadis itu mengeratkan jaketnya—eh jaket? Dia tidak ingat jika sedang memakai jaket. Lalu matanya tertuju pada buku yang tadinya sedang ia baca, buku itu terbuka dihalaman terakhir—seingatnya dia baru membaca di halaman awal. Satu paragraf yang digaris bawahi menarik perhatiannya, kemudian ia mulai membacanya.

 _Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat, tapi dapat dirasakan._

 _Mengandung berbagai rasa yang mendebarkan._

 _Rasa sakit dan kepedihan menjadi teman seperjuangan._

 _Sesuatu yang datang tiba-tiba, tapi sulit untuk dihalau pergi._

 _Itulah yang dinamakan..._

 _Cinta._

 _Cinta sejati hanya datang satu kali._

 _Semakin jauh memandang, semakin sulit untuk menyadarinya. Dekat, tapi terasa jauh disaat yang bersamaan._

 _Mudah menemukannya, saat mata hati terbuka._

Dan di ujung halaman terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan pulpen. Sakura sepertinya mengenali tulisan itu. Membuatnya langsung tahu siapa pemilik jaket sekaligus tulisan ini—yang ternyata merupakan orang yang sama.

Gadis itu lalu bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

 _"Tell me, what the mean of love for you?_

 _Then, have you find your truly love, now?"_

 _._

 _._

Sial.

Sejauh ini, Sasori masih bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Menajuhi gadis itu? Nyatanya ia tetap memperhatikannya. Sekuat itukah magnet yang dimiliki gadis itu hingga selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Ataukah. Sebesar itu perasaan Sasori, sehingga dia tidak bisa berpaling dari gadis itu.

Sungguh.

Dia bahkan tak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Daripada terus memikirkan itu, lebih baik dia memikirkan ujiannya yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi—mengingat mereka sekarang sudah berada di kelas akhir, tentu ujian kali ini akan sangat penting sekaligus sangat berat untuk dilewati. Untuk itu, perlu dilakukan persiapan matang agar ia bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

Biasanya ketika dekat dengan ujian seperti ini. Sasori akan lebih sering ke rumah Sakura untuk memaksanya sekaligus membantunya belajar.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa gadis itu sekarang masih tetap akan belajar. Setelah tidak ada orang yang akan memaksa dan membantunya lagi?

Nah, lihat. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari pandangannya bahkan juga dari pikirannya.

Sasori menggeram pelan.

Menyebalkan.

Kehangatan menyapa seluruh penduduk kota Tokyo saat ini. Warna merah muda terlihat dominan disepanjang jalan maupun taman. Bunga Sakura dengan indahnya bermekaran, beberapa kelopaknya terjatuh kerena tertiup angin.

Hari yang ditunggu para murid kelas tiga di SMA Saito telah tiba—hari kelulusan. Hari dimana perjuangan mereka selama bertempur dengan ujian mencapai akhirnya.

Perasaan sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. Senang karena akhirnya mereka telah melewati jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi, tapi sekaligus sedih—karena tandanya mereka akan berpisah dan mungkin akan jarang bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sudah bersama selama tiga tahun ini.

Upacara kelulusan baru saja selesai, murid kelas tiga yang baru saja menerima hasil kelulusannya berhamburan keluar aula. Begitupula yang dilakukan Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka berjalan di koridor yang dipenuhi oleh para murid Saito. Beberapa adik kelas memberikan ucapan selamat kepada _Senpai-_ nya, atau sesama murid kelas tiga yang saling bertukar bunga dan saling mengucapkan selamat. Selain bunga, biasanya para siswa akan memberikan dasi miliknya kepada gadis yang mereka sukai, sebagai tanda perpisahan, kenang-kenangan dan sebagainya. Itu sudah jadi tradisi kelulusan di SMA Saito.

"Kira-kira, apa ada yang akan memberikan dasinya untukku ya?" Ucap Ino sembari memperhatikan teman-temannya.

Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya hanya menghela napas pelan. "Kira-kira dia akan memberikannya pada siapa ya?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasori?" Ino menoleh ke sampingnya, "dia bahkan tidak kelihatan dari tadi. Apa sebaiknya kau mencarinya."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura berkata lesu.

"Dasar bodoh. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bicara dengannya."

"Tapi apa yang harus aku bicarakan nanti?"

"Katakan semuanya, perasaanmu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini—" Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "—dan yang paling penting, buatlah Sasori kembali lagi padamu."

Sakura hanya terdiam, bingung ingin melakukan apa

"Kenapa masih disini." Ino mendorong Sakura kedepan. "Kau pasti tahu dimana Sasori sekarang,'kan?"

Meski ragu, tapi akhirnya Sakura meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang Ino katakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori bersandar dipagar pembatas, mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah hari ini. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan itu semakin tidak karuan saat angin berhembus.

Atap—jadi tempat favoritnya selama tiga tahun ini. Entah sendirian atau bersama Sakura dulu, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu disini. Dari sini dia bisa melihat halaman sekolah, dia juga bisa sepuas hati melihat langit yang luas. Cukup menyenangkan untuknya.

 _Cklek._

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasori mengalihkan atensinya. Seorang gadis membawa bunga berdiri disana. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan dalam diam si gadis yang semakin mendekat. Merubah posisi duduknya jadi berdiri saat gadis itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Matsuoka.."

"Akasuna- _san_. Ya, aku tahu kau sudah menolakku kemarin. Tapi yahh.. Ini untukmu." Gadis berambut pirang itu berkata sembari mengulurkan setangkai bunga. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Mau tidak mau Sasori menerimanya. "Oh, terima kasih. Selamat juga atas kelulusanmu, maaf sekali aku tidak punya bunga."

" _It's oke_. Aku tidak mengharapkan _balasan_ darimu." Matsuoka Kiki tersenyum manis, "ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memutuskan akan memberikan dasimu kepada siapa?"

"Dasi?" Sasori melihat dasinya yang masih terpasang rapi di lehernya, "Entahlah, itu tidak ada artinya bagiku."

"Ada maupun tidak ada artinya bagimu, tapi itu sudah jadi tradisi disini."

Sasori kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas, matanya melirik ke halaman sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari sini. "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasori, gadis itu sudah berbalik pergi.

Sepeninggalannya, Sasori memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Suara pintu terbuka lagi.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanpa membuka matanya dia bertanya.

Orang yang ditanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata pelan, "Sasori ..."

Mendengar itu membuat pemuda itu sontak membuka matanya. Iris _hazel_ nya merefleksikan seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran.

"Oh."

"Ano.. Ehm. Selamat atas kelulusanmu dan selamat karena kau meraih nilai tertinggi." Entah kenapa, melihat Sasori yang menatapnya datar seperti sekarang membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Aa.. Kau juga."

Mata Sakura teralihkan pada bunga ditangan pemuda itu, "ditangga aku berpapasan dengan Matsuoka, apa dia—"

"Ya."

"Hubungan kalian berjalan baik ya?"

"Menurutmu."

Sakura tersenyum getir, "Sepertinya begitu."

Ugh, semakin hari pemuda itu semakin bersikap dingin padanya. Dan semakin hari pembicaraan mereka jadi semakin _awkward_. Sakura sungguh sangat tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Sasori dengar. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu—"

"Katakan."

"Jangan memotong ucapanku." Sasori hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Begini. Aku benci sikapmu sejak saat itu. Kau bilang dulu kau ingin terus berada disampingku dan menjagaku ..." Sakura menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... Tapi lihat sekarang, kenapa kau menjaga jarak dariku, bersikap dingin dan terkadang mengacuhkanku?"

Sasori tersenyum sinis, "kau ini egois ya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Ya. Aku egois. Aku sangat egois." Nadanya naik satu oktaf. "Aku juga tahu jika aku bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh."

"Ya. Kau benar benar bodoh." Pemuda itu berbalik dan memejamkan matanya kembali. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sungguh menyakitkan." Sakura mati-matian menahan emosinya yang sedang meluap-luap. "Orang bilang, kita harus merasa kehilangan baru bisa menyadarinya. Itu benar, sangat benar."

"Sekarang aku mengerti, apa yang selama ini kau rasakan. Itu membuatku... Membenci diriku sendiri, karena tanpa sadar aku sudah sangat menyakitimu." Gadis itu merasakan matanya sedikit memanas, lalu menunduk. "Maaf.."

 **.**

 **.**

 _I made you feel tired._

 _Making you live in tears._

 _My heart feels sorry like this._

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika kata maaf berguna, untuk apa ada polisi?" Sasori berbalik dan melangkah mendekat. "Jika kata maaf berguna, apa waktu bisa terulang agar kita tidak melakukan kesalahan itu?"

Mereka sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan jarak yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Sakura masih saja menunduk.

"Menangis, tidak akan merubah apapun. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku sangat benci saat kau menangis." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat wajah Sakura agar bisa menatapnya. "Hapuslah. Aku lebih benci saat kau menangis karena aku."

Angin kembali berhembus, memainkan rambut mereka berdua. Wajah gadis musim semi itu memerah, entah karena dia menangis atau karena melihat pemuda didepannya tersenyum hangat—senyum yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Jika kau bilang kau membenci dirimu sendiri, aku lebih membenci diriku."

 **.**

 **.**

 _I hate my inability to stay away from you._

 _(Why always you?)_

 _Why I can't see anything else, except you._

 _Just you!_

 _My world just revolves around you._

 _(Yeah, you.)_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin selalu mengatakan 'aku tidak peduli padamu', aku juga ingin tidak memperdulikanmu. Bahkan aku ingin.. Mengatakan jika aku membencimu."

Sakura tercekat mendengarnya. Tapi Sasori belum selesai.

"Tapi nyatanya.." Pemuda itu tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri, "..nyatanya hatiku malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Aku sudah terlalu terikat denganmu, aku tidak bisa menutup mataku untukmu. Aku ..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata. Terangkai menjadi satu kalimat sederhana. Mengandung berbagai macam makna.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Cinta sejatiku, ada di depanku saat ini."

Sasori membeku dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Katakan lagi."

"Aku sudah mene—"

"Bukan itu. Sebelumnya."

"Aku.. Mencintaimu."

"Apa?!"

"Akasuna Sasori, aku mencintaimu." Sakura meninggikan suaranya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Katakan lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencin—"

Mulut Sakura bungkam, matanya yang terpejam melotot sempurna—melihat wajah Sasori yang tidak berjarak lagi dengan wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengunci mulutnya dengan ciumannya. Hanya sebentar, pemuda itu lalu melepaskannya. Namun tetap mempertahankan jarak wajah mereka yang minim.

"Katakan dengan jelas sekali lagi." Sasori menatap lekat gadis didepannya.

"Aku.. Haruno Sakura mencintai seorang Akasuna Sasori, sahabatku sendiri."

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasori mengunci mulut Sakura dengan ciuman lembutnya.

"Lalu.. Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" Sakura bertanya setelah Sasori melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya masih memerah parah.

"Tidak ada."

"Apa?! Kupikir kalian berpacaran."

"Selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu duluan."

"Tapi kau seperti tidak menyangkalnya."

"Dan apa aku mengatakan Iya dengan jelas saat kau bertanya?"

Sakura menggaruk lehernya, "Tidak, sih."

"Nah." Sasori menjentikkan jarinya di kening lebar gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mendengus. Tapi wajahnya kembali memerah saat Sasori mengalungkan sesuatu di kerah seragamnya. Dasi pemuda itu.

"Menurutku tradisi ini konyol sih. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, Sasori. Jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil saat kuliah nanti?"

"Arsitektur."

"Oh ya? Universitas mana? _Tokyo University_? Todai? Aku yakin kau pasti akan masuk disana! Aku juga akan berusaha untuk bisa masuk disana. Jadi bagaimana? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita satu Universitas." Gadis itu berucap dengan ceria.

"Sakura, aku akan kuliah di _Hamburg University_."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Jerman."

Binar ceria dan senyuman Sakura mendadak lenyap. Seharusnya dia tahu, dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, tentu Sasori tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kuliah di luar negri. " _Sou ka?_ " Bisiknya pelan.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah dari gadisnya, Sasori tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan kembali. Dan kau tahu, kaulah orang pertama yang akan kutemui saat kembali. Karena itu tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan cepat pulang."

Meski sedih tapi Sakura masih berusaha untuk terlihat ceria. "Janji!"

" _I promise_." Pemuda itu mengacak-acak mahkota sewarna bunga Sakura itu.

Entahlah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi ujian terakhir untuk Sakura. Setidaknya kali ini dia harus mengerti apa rasanya menunggu sesuatu—untungnya, ini adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Tidak terlalu berat untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Epilog.**_

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan santai sembari menikmati kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan di sepanjang perjalanannya. Mobil dan kendaraan umum lainnya berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Langit bagaikan kanvas yang dilukis dengan berbagai gradiasi warna—diantaranya warna jingga kemerahan yang jadi dominan.

Ponselnya bergetar, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil benda mungil berwarna putih itu dari dalam tasnya. Mengangkatnya tanpa melihat si pemanggil.

"Hallo?"

" _Hai, kau merindukanku?"_

Semilir angin sore menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang sewarna dengan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan.

"Sasori!" Seruan semangat nan riang terdengar dari mulutnya. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak menghubungiku."

 _"Aku sibuk."_

"Huh!" Si gadis mendengus kesal, "lalu kapan kau pulang?"

" _Tahun depan mungkin. Entahlah, yang pasti bukan dalam waktu dekat ini."_

"Heeh.. Kenapa? Kau bilang waktu itu kau akan pulang saat musim semi."

" _Benarkah? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"_

Gadis itu—Sakura memasang wajah cemberut kesal.

" _Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jelek tahu!"_

Yang membuat Sakura terkejut bukan karena ucapan Sasori, tapi kenapa suara pemuda itu sepertinya bisa terdengar jelas olehnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Sakura sontak menoleh kebelakang. Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat menemukan orang yang selama ini ditunggunya berdiri dibelakangnya. Seorang Akasuna Sasori.

"Tadaima.."

Ponsel masih menempel di telinga masing-masing.

"Okaerinasai."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasori yang berjalan mendekatinya, pemuda itu sangat terlihat berbeda. Sakura yakin jika pemuda itu bertambah tinggi sekarang.

Rambutnya yang dulu selalu terlihat berantakan, sekarang ia tata rapih dengan menggunakan _gel_ rambut dan disisir melengkung kebelakang—memperlihatkan dahi putihnya yang mulus. Kacamata membingkai mata _hazel-_ nya, membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat semakin dewasa.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, 'kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk senang, ia lalu menurunkan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya begitupun yang dilakukan Sasori.

"Oh, ya." Sasori teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya yang berwarna coklat tua, "Kau mau hadiah dariku?"

Sakura tentu saja mengiyakan dengan semangat sembari mungulurkan tangannya—menadah.

Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mantelnya tadi. Sebuah benda mungil, berbentuk lingkaran. Terbuat dari emas putih dengan tiga berlian kecil menghiasinya, satu berlian ditengah berukuran lebih besar dari yang lain. Tidak terlalu mewah, tapi cukup elegan.

" _Wanna be mine?"_

Matahari tenggelam menjadi latar belakangnya. Warna jingga dilangit sangat kontras dengan rambut merahnya. Senyum sehangat matahari yang baru tenggelam terpasang diwajah tampannya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ini sungguh sangat tiba-tiba untuknya. Tak bisa berkata apapun, dia hanya mengangguk kecil sembari berucap pelan.

" _Absolutely, Yes.._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cinta sejati hanya datang sekali.**_

 _ **Dekat, tapi terasa jauh disaat bersamaan.**_

 _ **Bukalah mata hati, maka akan mudah menemukannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga... Sempet bingung tengah jalan, sih. Tapi yahh.. Akhirnya selesai ugha, hehe.

Sebenernya udah selesai dari lama sih, tapi baru sempet publis sekarang. wkwk:v maafkan daku yang sok sibuk ini:)

Bacot ah. Pokoknya gue ucapi makasih yang udah mau baca.

See ya~

 _ **Palembang, 04-11-16.**_


End file.
